Parenting 101
by Donakiko
Summary: Jack and Kim are enrolled to a new class called 'Marriage and life class' and suddenly they're thrust into the so called wonders of fake parenthood! OC's, but no pairing's, Just good old fashioned fluff cause by causing pain to our favourite duo.
1. Chapter 1

Jack stopped tapping his pencil against the desk when he realised it did absolutely nothing to numb the immense boredom he was feeling as he sat at his desk in the packed classroom.

He could be in PE right now, but no, the school just HAD to change his schedule and put him in this stupid Marriage and life class.

Jack sighed, dropping his pencil on the desk. At least it was only a month long trial class, and then he can go back to punching the sand bags in the gym like he usually did during the last class on a Friday.

"Jack?" Kim said aloud as she walked into the class, backpack slung over her shoulder. "What are you doing in here?

"Besides breaking the record for longest felt boredom…..nothing much" Jack answered wryly.

"Oh ha ha ha" Kim scoffed sarcastically, rolling her eyes and throwing her bag under the desk on Jack's right. "Let me guess, your teacher transferred you to this trial class too?"

"Yep, if they're going to waste our time that could have been spent breaking my record in gym, I wish they'd at least start the stupid class" Jack groaned, leaning back in his chair.

"Good afternoon class" A tall woman with her red hair up in a tight bun and rectangular glasses resting on her nose walked in. Her high heels clacking on the floor as her blue silk dress swayed.

"Finally" Jack whispered, leaning under the desk to take his books from his bag.

"My name is Marina Tessmack. You can address me as either Miss, Ma'am or Tessmack" Marina smiled at each student in turn as she walked to the desk at the front of the class. "Now, about your assign-"

The door slammed open, causing everyone's attention to snap to it just in time to see someone sprawl to the floor with her backpack sliding several feet across the ground.

Laughter rippled through the room as the girl pushed herself to her feet and brushed herself down. She looked about 14 years old, her choppy black hair reaching to the end of her face, showing her bright blue eyes through her midnight black strands of hair on her face. She brushed the long sleeves of her green sweater and pulled the bottom down slightly over her black jeans which she wore with black leather mid-calf boots.

"Sorry I'm late" The girl said "I had to go for registration with the principal"

"Ahh…" Marina Tessmack nodded at the girl before turning to the rest to the class. "Everyone, I'd like to formally introduce our new student-"

"Nate" The girl interrupted quickly "I'm Nate"

Nate walked over and grabbed her bag to where it had slid too, heaving it onto her shoulder and glancing around the room for any empty seats.

"Hey" Jack waved over at her and nodded to the empty desk on his left. "There's a seat over here"

Nate bit down on her lip and nodded, mumbling a thanks to Jack before sitting down in the indicated seat.

"Now that we're all settled" The teacher announced, opening one of the drawers of her desk and lifting out a two fedora hats filled with bent paper slips. "For your assignment this month, you are all going to pair up with someone of the opposite gender and look after a baby"

"Woah, what?" A boy with shaggy brown hair and light green eyes wearing a grey t-shirt over a red opened shirt and jeans from the back of the class scoffed. "Sorry miss but I've taken care of my baby sister a lot of times and trust me, baby puke is impossible to get out of jeans and shirts!"

The genuine horrified look on the boys caused a round of laughter through the class.

Tessmack just sighed and shook her head with a smile on her face. "It's alright Ryan, these babies are specially designed for training in parenthood and state of the art technology. Also, if you look after it right then you won't have to try and get puke out of your clothing" She laughed lightly under her breath and gripped the two hats by the rim, holding them out in front of her.

"Now, each hat is for a different gender. The hat in my right hand is full of the girl's student's names and the hat in my left hand is full of the boy's student's names. You all were specifically chosen for this class so that there is an even amount of boys and girls, Ryan you choose first"

Ryan stood slightly out of his seat and plunged his hand into the hat in Tessmack's right hand. Shifting around a bit, he then pulled out a folded piece of paper and opened it, calling out his female partner's name.

"Kim Crawford" He announced, waving over at Kim who in turn waved back.

Jack's eyes narrowed slightly at Ryan, a look which didn't go unnoticed by Nate.

"Hey, you okay?" She whispered under her breath so the teacher wouldn't hear them.

"huh, oh yeah, just great" Jack quickly replied, tearing his gaze away from the smiling duo.

Nate nodded but didn't look totally convinced. "By the way…thanks, for earlier"

"No problem, I was new once too, I know how hard the first week can be" Jack nodded.

"Week! Oh man, this is my first day…" Nate groaned, opening her notebook and sketching slightly.

Jack chuckled "Eh, you fall into routine quickly enough-"

"Jack, Nate, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Tessmack asked, raising a brow at the two, drawing the attention of the entire class.

"No miss" They both mumbled, embarrassed.

"Good, then perhaps you won't mind choosing your partners next?" She urged, thrusting the girls hat towards Jack.

Jack sighed and reached into the pile of paper, pulling his hand back out and grabbing onto one of the folded pieces as he brought it out. Unfolding it, he saw a name written in bold marker.

**'Nate Andres'**

"Nate" Jack announced and nodded at the girl beside him.

"Very good, then you'll have plenty of chances to talk in anywhere besides my class" The teacher smiled at the two before walking on down the aisle of desks.

Nate breathed a sigh of relief and gave a nervous laugh before returning to her sketching.

Jack glanced over at her note pad and did a double take when he saw what she had put on the paper.

In a border of fire and lilies with a dragon laying along the bottom were the words…

'I swear by the light  
of the dragon's eye  
to stay loyal and honest  
and never say die  
-WASABI'

"The Wasabi code" Jack whispered under his breath in awe.

Nate glanced at him, surprise registered clearly on her face. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I'm a wasabi warrior" Jack laughed out.

"No way!" Nate laughed "So am I…well, I was until we moved here"

"It doesn't matter where you live, being a wasabi warrior is a way of life, it doesn't limit to where you are or who you are. My grandfather taught me that, he trained me in the Wasabi code"

Nate nodded and smiled. "I guess, but I can't exactly train without a dojo and I'm still trying to convince my mom to let me renovate out basement into one…but she's not to keen on the whole 'Martial Arts' thing after my dad"

"What happened?"

Nate shrugged "I don't know…my mom doesn't like to talk about. All she says is it was Martial Arts which cause him to leave her and I think she's afraid that I'll do the same"

Jack nodded, deciding it better not to push the subject. "You know, there's a doj-"

"Alright everyone, now that you have your partner, I'm going to give out a baby doll at random. You won't choose if the child is a boy or a girl just like in real life" Tessmack announced, handing out the shoulder strapped baby supply bags to everyone. "These supplies should be enough to hold you over for the month since you all have two bags between you both. Now, if you open one of the bags you'll find the baby doll"

The sound of bags unzipping echoed through the room as everyone opened the bags and half of the student's lifted out a bald, stiff baby doll either dressed in a pink footie or a blue one.

Jack held a baby in a blue footie, glancing over at Kim who cradled her baby lovingly and proceeded to tickle its stomach through the pink footie.

"The babies will stir to life once I give the password, it's voice activated by myself only and I will give it another password to turn it off at the end of the month." Tessmack cleared her throat and announced in a clear, loud voice… "Begin"

Instantly, several of the babies in the room began kicking, flailing fists and worst of all…crying, a loud heart wrenching squeal erupted from Jack's own baby and his stomach dropped when he didn't know how to calm it.

"Let me" Nate insisted, holding out her arms for the baby. Jack immediately complied and handed the 'mother' her baby.

"Shhh….it's alright sweetie…mommy's here"

Jack was about to laugh when the sound of the babies' wails quietened down and the child stopped struggling, it's fake skin seeming to relax in the girls hold. "How did you-"

"I used to babysit our neighbours twins back home" Nate shrugged. "But we have a more important matter"

"Which is?"

"What are we gonna name him?"

* * *

**So what you think?**

**If you have any baby idea's for either Kim's or Jack's baby then I'd love to hear them. **

**Review please!**

**_~Donakiko_**


	2. Chapter 2

"You were great in there" Nate told Jack as they left the class room. Nate cradling 'their son' in her arms and Jack carrying the two babies supply bags.

"How, all I did was give it a bottle and pat it's back afterwards?" Jack asked incredulously.

"One, if you didn't then the air would have stayed stuck in his throat and he would have started crying again, two, don't call him an 'it'. Until this assignment's over we have to call him by Kevin" Nate said, giving Jack a slight glare.

"Why, it's not like anyone's gonna care" Jack acknowledged.

Nate rolled her eyes and shifted Kevin so he was lying with his head in the crook of her elbow and the rest of his body pressed against her before reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a piece of paper, handing it to Jack.

Jack made a confused noise, then read the paper.

**'Tessmack put a recorder in the dolls'**

"ooohhhh…."

"Yeah, so be careful what you say when Kevin's in the room….and if you curse then I'll beat your butt to Hong Kong and back" Nate informed him, the corners of her lips twitching into a smile.

Jack scoffed slightly and gave her a teasing smile "I doubt that"

"You really wanna try and go there?" Nate pushed, narrowing her eyes and pushing the smile off her face which, combined with her choppy short black hair, gave her an aura of seriousness and fear.

"N-no ma'am" Jack found himself stuttering.

"Good" Nate said happily, the smile returning to her face like it had never left. She glanced around the area at the lockers "Um…how do you know which is yours?"

Jack thought back to his first day at school "Did they give you a slip of paper with a number on it at registration?"

Nate nodded and jolted her shoulder, causing the bag to slide down her arm. She passed Kevin to Jack and used her now free hand to unzip the bag and searched around the books and stationary at the bottom before pulling out a crumbled piece of paper. "Yeah, number 76-b"

Jack nodded. "Cool, that's near mine. I'll show you where"

"Thanks" Nate stuffed the paper carelessly in the near invisible pocket of her jumper and slung her bag back over her shoulder before taking back the baby.

"Right over here" Jack walked down the corridor and into the main locker area before hastily switching directions and heading back over to Nate. "Maybe I should show you tomorrow instead"

"Why?" Nate asked, cautious of Jack's sudden change.

"That's why." Jack pointed over his shoulder at a group of boys in red and black jogging suits leaning against the lockers. "The Black Dragons"

"What about them?" Nate shrugged, straightening slightly to look over Jack's shoulder at them "They look like a bunch'a posers to me"

Jack scoffed "Trust me, I can take them…just not today. Besides, they have a habit of targeting new kids" He informed her, giving her a knowing look.

Nate's anger seethed beneath the surface of her calm face, only noticeable by the agitated twitch in the corner of her nose. "Look Jack, I trained in Ju-jitsu and karate. I can fight if need be and don't even think that just cause I'm a girl that I'm some frail little princess in need of a prince to rescue her"

Jacks eyes widened and he held up his hands in surrender "I honestly wasn't thinking that. I just think we should leave and then I'll show you tomorrow to avoid confrontation, okay?"

The twitch in Nate's nose slowed and she heaved a sigh "Fine, and I'm sorry about that"

"It's cool. You know, you'd get along really well with Kim" Jack acknowledged, turning around and walking back down the corridor with Nate, still balancing the two baby bags on one arm while carrying his schoolbag on the other.

"Really?...you sure you don't need help with those?" Nate asked, eyeing the three bags.

"Nah, I've carried heavier things than this before…like that time when Rudy passed out after eating 53 falafel balls and I had to carry him across the mall to the dojo"

"Oh, who's Rudy?"

"My sensei. He's also one of my best friends…oh, that reminds me, I meant to tell you earlier that there's a 'Bobby Wasabi' dojo here…well not 'here-here' but in the mall" Jack nodded at here, pushing open the door and walking out into the carpark.

"Seriously? Cool, I was worried that I would have to quit martial arts when we moved here" Nate smiled in relief, glancing around at the groups of students, cars and buses.

"Is your mum coming to get you?" Jack asked.

Nate shrugged "I wouldn't count on it, she said she may not make it since she'll be busy unpacking." Nate cast a quick glance around, scanning the cars and faces. "Guess I'm walking home"

Jack shrugged "Well, I could walk with you. I don't have to be at the dojo until five so I have time to kill"

"Yeah, thanks Jack" Nate smiled at him as the two walked out through the main gate.

* * *

Kim narrowed her eyes at the silhouette of the two partners leaving the school grounds. "What was that all about?"

"Who's our little princess? Who's our wittle angel?" Ryan cooed, tickling the baby dolls stomach as Madison reached up with her hands to grab a lock of his brown hair. Ryan laughed and glanced over at Kim. "Did you say something?"

Kim blinked "Um…nope, no I didn't say anything….what are you doing?"

"Playing with Maddy" Ryan told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Maddy? I thought we agreed on Madison"

"We did, but Maddy's the nickname I made for her, plus it suits her!" Ryan smiled, going back to tickling Madison's stomach.

Kim crossed her arms and laughed at the sight of the teenage boy going googly-eyed over a baby doll. Who'd have thought it?

"Well, I need to head to the editors office and then to the dojo so-" Kim began.

Ryan held a hand up to stop her "It's cool, I can keep her at my house tonight and we can switch at the mall tomorrow…how about noon at falafel Phil's?"

"Sounds good by me, thanks Ryan" Kim shouldered her pack and set off for the bus.

"It's a date then" Ryan called after her, shouldering his own bag and reaching into the baby supplies bag and pulling out a sippy cup filled with orange juice. "Here you go Maddy"

Madison happily drank away as Ryan carried her across the courtyard to the school bus.

Ryan paused outside the bus when he felt Madison's stomach heaving against his chest. "What's wrong princes-"

"Blegh!" Madison threw up the orange juice onto his shirt, mixed with a brown mush from the baby food Kim had fed her in class.

"Oh come on!"

* * *

**HAHA! Sorry, I just had to end it with Madison puking on Ryan XD**

**I'd like to thank Maddy (Guest) for the names Madison and Kevin.**

**As always, enjoy and review!**

**~Donakiko**


	3. Chapter 3

**1st anniversary!**

**Hey guys, today is the 29th October, making it my first anniversary of Fanfiction! :D I've officially been a part of Fanfiction for a whole year! I'm updating my most viewed stories to celebrate, so enjoy!**

_**~Donakiko**_

* * *

Jack hit the training dummy with a perfected left upper cut quickly followed up by a right hook and finished with a roundhouse kick.

"Hey Jack" Eddy and Milton announced, entering the dojo.

"Hey guys" Jack panted, leaning on the training dummy's shoulder and wiping the back of his hand across his forehead. "What's up?"

"What's up is that it's Friday…meaning it's movie/sleepover night!" Eddy told him, pulling his brown jacket off, revealing a dark blue t-shirt before sitting on the bench facing the mat with his discarded jacket on his knees.

Jack face-palmed, walking over to the two "Oh man, sorry guys…slipped my mind"

"Again?" Milton asked incredulously "But you forgot last week too!"

"Don't worry, I'll be here tonight…I just forgot to bring my stuff, I'll run home, grab it and be back before the first box of pizza's opened" Jack promised as he grabbed a towel from the bench and slung it over his shoulder.

Eddy nodded "Alright, but you better hurry. Jerry and Rudy are over getting the snacks now"

"And Kim's picking up the soda's on her way here" Milton added.

"Alright, I'll head over now and be straight back!"

Jack hadn't even finished the sentence before he was running out the door of the dojo, grabbing his skateboard from behind the counter.

* * *

Nate glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall across from where she was seated in the kitchen at the dining table.

She sighed and tapped her pencil against her chin, glaring down at the math problems on her homework sheet.

4x = 8

2x + 7 = 15

x + 6 = 6

5 – (x + 2) = 10

4x = 7 + 3x

2x = 14 + 3x

3x = 6 + 2x

7x = 49

2(x + 5)= 20

10(2x + 7) = 90

Taking out her calculator, she solved the last remaining algebra problems quickly.

_Okay…so number 1, four times something equals eight…meaning it's four times two, making X=2._

Jotting down the answer, she continued on and soon had the sheet filled out.

2

4

0

-7

7

-14

6

7

5

1

Sighing with relief, she packed up her books back into her school bag and hefted it over her shoulder before running out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Natalie?" A female voice called from the living room over the noise of the TV "Are you done?"

"Yeah mom, just finish-"

"Waahh!" Nate was interrupted by a fearful cry coming from her room. She face-palmed. "Right, babies need food….uh, mom? What do babies eat?"

* * *

Kim entered the dojo cringing at the boy on the other end of the phone.

"Okay Ryan, just calm down and-"

_"How can I calm down when she won't stop screaming?!" _Ryan's panicking voice came from the other end of the line.

"Just…um…..how about this? Bring Madison over to the dojo. You can come too, we're having a movie night and that way we can look after her together okay?" Kim rushed out, cringing again at the sound of her baby's wailing in the background.

_"Okay okay I- Dad! I'm sorry, I'm trying to-"_

"…. Ry?" Kim asked hesitantly, hearing a thump come from the other end.

A moment later, rustling sounded through the line and Ryan's voice returned. _"Sorry Kim, My dad's worried Madison's crying is gonna wake my brother's up."_

"It's fine, What was with the bump noise?"

_"Oh I uh….kinda dropped the phone, sorry"_ He replied, voice rising slightly in pitch.

Probably from embarrassment, Kim decided. Shaking her head at his antics.

"Alright, just bring her over okay?"

_"Sure thing Kimmy-cat. Be there soon"_ a click was followed by a low drone as he hung up.

Kim closed her phone and dropped it in the plastic bag full of soda can packs she had bought from the store.

"Wait a sec….Kimmy cat?"

"Hey Kim!" Jack yelled, rushing over and panting slightly with a filled backpack slung over his shoulder and a rolled up sleeping bag under his other.

"Hey Jack….forgot again?" Kim asked, a wry smile on her face.

Jack nodded, too out of breath to reply.

Kim laughed and patted his shoulder. "Oh, and hope you don't mind, I sorta invited Ryan and Madison over"

A shadow flashed over Jacks face briefly before he covered it over with a smile. "No problem….who's Madison?"

"Our baby, remember?" Kim answered, walking into Rudy's office to put the drinks in the mini –fridge.

Jack followed, leaning against the doorframe "Oh right, when's he coming?"

Kim shrugged "Dunno, sounded like he was having a bit of trouble with Madie on the phone, so I offered to help."

"You have his number?" Jack raised an eyebrow. It had been a week before he and Kim had exchanged numbers and she had only known Ryan a day.

"Yeah, we figured if we're gonna be 'parents' together then we should at least have each other's numbers in case of emergencies….didn't you do that with Nate?"

Jack face-palmed. He hadn't even thought of getting her number. What if an emergency was happening right now and she had no way of contacting him?!

"I'm guessing you hadn't" Kim acknowledged at his gesture, closing the fridge over with her foot and walking back into the main area of the dojo.

"Honesty? Completely slipped my mind… but I did tell her about the dojo and that I'd be here if anything happens so…"Jack shrugged it off in an attempt to calm both Kim and himself.

_Wait a sec….why am I panicking? _

Kim shook her head and shrugged off her backpack before setting it in the pile with the others packs and sleeping bags. "Well, maybe you can talk to her tomorrow and switch numbers then?"

Jack nodded "Good idea" He threw his sleeping bag down beside Kim's and took his shoulder bag off, setting it down beside it.


End file.
